


The routine John knows a little too well.

by Iveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Some personal experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iveel/pseuds/Iveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was shot and left to die. On my own. Half dead on the ground. The enemy getting closer by the minute. Another gun shot.</p><p>At this point I wake up. I know this routine a little too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The routine John knows a little too well.

**Author's Note:**

> So a little thingy written from John's point of view. Why? Because i can.

I was shot and left to die. On my own. Half dead on the ground. The enemy getting closer by the minute. Another gun shot.

At this point I wake up. I know this routine a little too well. I sit up trying to catch my breath. Looking around the room I start remembering were I am and who I am. The sudden pain that I feel in my leg makes me curse out loud. I sit on the edge of my bed gathering energy to get up. 

When I finally try the pain gets worse and I collapse on the floor once more cursing out loud. This time it takes longer to try and get up. Finally I am standing. I'm making an effort and getting to the toilet. At the sink I splash cold water on my face just to make sure that I am awake. I look at the watch beside me it says 2:30. I hate this it's way too early to wake up and I am considering sleeping again. I decide to get some painkillers.

After the painkillers I slowly drag myself back to my room and back to sleep. I know that as soon as I close my eyes I will be back in middle of the war. Seeing my friends die and getting shot again.


End file.
